


Su Sonrisa

by Valdemirt



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, a little hurt (comfort mising), kiss, sorry rin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdemirt/pseuds/Valdemirt
Summary: En un mundo lleno de demonios y depravación, su sonrisa era como la de un ángel, y ver aquel gesto dirigido a su amigo y rival le hizo comprender que de demonio sólo tenía las llamas, pues su corazón dolía, indicándole que era completamente humano.





	Su Sonrisa

Rin lo supo desde que la vio por primera vez en su jardín, en ese mundo plagado de demonios y depravación, Shiemi era un ángel.

No lo decía por su delicada silueta, ojos claros y cabellos rubios, lo decía por su hermosa sonrisa y por la forma en que ésta calentaba su corazón cuando se la dirigía en un momento de descuido, haciendo que imitara el gesto de forma involuntaria. Ella le transmitía la serenidad, la paz y el valor que tanta falta le hacían en momentos cruciales.

Un suspiro escapó de su boca.

Cómo anhelaba levantarse todas las mañanas y ver esa delicada curvatura en sus labios en lugar de los feos ojos de su hermano con todo y lentes. Pero sabía que eso jamás sería posible. No porque fuera el hijo de Satán y no lo mereciera o porque le faltara confianza para declararse, sino porque esa sonrisa le pertenecía a otra persona. Le pertenecía al chico con apariencia de delincuente que lo desafió en su momento, el que al inicio de clases se burló de su actitud ante el estudio, el rival y amigo con quien había peleado para derrotar al Rey Impuro…

Pero, ¿cómo sabía que se trataba de él? Fácil, ahora se encontraba mirándolos a la distancia, besándose, deseándose, correspondiéndose; todo lo que él jamás tendría a su alcance.

Entonces se separaron pocos centímetros y la vio de nuevo, la sonrisa que tanto amaba de Moriyama, sonrisa que no iba dirigida hacia él…

Okumura dio la vuelta y regresó sobre sus pisadas, maldiciendo el hecho de haberlos hallado por accidente.

Se alegraba demasiado de que Bon y Shiemi estuvieran juntos, porque si sus amigos eran felices, él también lo sería; sin embargo, ¿qué era aquella punzante, dolorosa y gélida sensación en su pecho?

Deseaba olvidarlo; no obstante, sabía que sería imposible, algo que se abrasaría a él casi como su propias llamas.

Creyó que lo más doloroso que tendría que experimentar sería aceptar su naturaleza demoniaca, pero se equivocó; lo más difícil era reconocer que poseía un corazón completamente humano.


End file.
